It wasn't my fault!
by iknewyouweretrouble
Summary: This is a story about harry potters sister,Severus snape and a certain british boy band called One direction! HOPE YOU LIKE this is my first story so please read it would mean the world to me.Also One direction will be appearing in chapter 3!. If you would like anything to happen in this let me know!
1. I wasn't my fault!

Normal POV

chapter 1: It wasn't my fault! 

"It wasn't my fault Severus!" Violet Potter shouted."Yes it was Violet, You used magic irresponsibly!" He shouted back. "Malfoy called me a mudblood Severus, what was I supposed to do!" Violet yelled."Leave it, you couldn't just walk away could you?," Severus said before continuing, "I'm taking your wand off of you". Violet snapped.  
"Severus, you cannot do that, I _thought_ you were on my side, _obviously_ I couldn't have been more wrong!" "Violet, calm down." Severus said to her, calmly. "But-" Violet started, but Severus cut her off. "Not another word" he said sternly. After that, Violet ran out of his office."Violet, wait!" Severus shouted down the corridor (it was dinner time so it didn't matter). 'She was gone' Severus thought. And she wasn't coming back. Severus had no idea what was about to happen, neither did Violet.

But they certainly didn't expect it...


	2. Emergency room

Chapter 2: Emergency room

Normal POV

Violet ran into the Ravenclaw common room, where her two best friends, Anya and Luna were sitting. "Violet, what's wrong?" Anya asked running up to Violet, who was in tears. "Come here" Luna said, pulling Violet in for a hug, but Violet pushed her away. "Just leave me alone, both of you, and if Severus comes in tell him to get lost" Violet told them, then running up to the girl's dormitories. About 15 minutes later, Severus walked in. " Hey Luna, Anya have you seen Violet?" He asked them, while panting. " I don't think she wants to see you right now Severus" Anya told him while Luna nodded. "I need to see her" Severus stated, pushing past Anya and running up to the dormitories. When Severus got to the girls dormitories, he knocked on the door quietly. "Violet" He said quietly, trying not to startle her. "Get out now" Violet told him, but he didn't obey her. "Violet, I'm so sorry" Severus apologized. Violet sat up and looked him in the eye. "You didn't believe me, when I needed you the most" Violet said, sobbing." I know and I promise, I'm here now" Severus promised her. Violet slowly nodded. "Come here" Severus said, holding out his arms. And before he knew it. The girl he loved was in his arms. All of a sudden, a Humongous BANG sounded throughout the girls dormitories...

Severus's POV

I was under some rubble, not a lot though. The last thing I remember was holding Violet in my arms, and then...nothing. I hope Violet is okay. I looked around to try and see Violet and to my horror, I spotted her a few inches away from me, blood all over her face. It looks like the explosion only left us with a few cuts and bruises, but I wonder who caused the explosion. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps running up the spiral staircase, and before I knew it the door burst open. "What happened in here?" Anya asked, obviously in shock. "Call an ambulance for Violet!"I told Anya and Luna. "I already have" Luna piped up. I went to hold Violet, but Anya spoke up. "Don't move her, it might cause more injuries" . I nodded.

About 10 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Violet to the hospital for a check up, since she was under 18. I went to the hospital after her. When I got to the hospital, I went in her room, to find her sitting on her bed, ready to go back to Hogwarts. "Violet" I said, relieved that she was safe. "Severus!" Violet exclaimed, giving me a hug. When we pulled away, I bent down to her height. "I'm so glad you're safe" I told her. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" She whispered."For what?" I asked her. "For just being there" She replied. Now that made me smile. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" I asked her. She nodded. I know why she was ready. She was performing at the feast tonight. We apperated back to Hogwarts. Where we belonged. But she didn't know i had invited her five best friends to come and see her perform.


	3. a little surprise,One direction style

Chapter 3: A little Suprise, One direction style

Violet's POV

Right now, I was in my dressing room getting ready to perform. I was singing _More Than This By One Direction._ I missed them so much! They are my five best friends and they left in May last year to go touring. They said they would be back on Thursday. But that's highly unlikely, because it's Tuesday now and they've got a concert in Washington DC tomorrow. I miss Niall, Louis and Zayn the most. Oh well, Dumbledore has just announced my name, so here I go. I hope Severus likes this performance, I mean; he likes all of my performances, so I hope he like this one as well. (Skip to last chorus of the song)

_When He opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right, cause I can love you more than this, yeah. When he lays you down I might just die inside, It just won't feel right, cause I can love you more than this. Can love you more than this. (End of Song)_

The other students, the Slytherins were clapping. I even thought I saw One Direction in the crowd. But obviously I was imagining things. I went back to my dressing room to get changed. When I sat down at my dressing table, I heard a knock at the door. I thought it would be Severus, so I didn't bother opening the door, I just shouted "Come in!". I didn't hear the door open and close so I spun around on my chair to see if anyone was there and Niall, Louis, Zayn, Harry and Liam were stood in front of me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I Yelled, hugging every one of them, but clinging onto Niall at the end. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "We came to see our favourite girl" Niall said to me."Come on guys, tell me the truth, you wouldn't come here instead of doing that concert tomorrow, unless it was important" I told them. I knew them so well. "Well we heard about the explosion" Louis told me, and then Zayn continued." And we were worried about you". "So we cancelled the show" Harry informed me. "And got a first class plane back here" Liam finished. "Oh, you guys are sooo sweet" I said to them. I can't believe they would cancel their concert for me. "But who told you I was in an explosion?" I asked. "Severus called us after it happened" Niall informed me. I nodded. Niall then picked me up in his arms. "Niall, put me down, what are you doing?" I asked, half laughing. "I'm carrying my little Leebugs to bed" He said in a baby voice. Oh my god! He used to call me Leebugs all the time! After that, Niall, me and the rest of the boys went to bed. But, when Niall checked I was asleep, I think they all stayed up.

Niall's POV

I'm so glad we're back at Hogwarts with Violet again. I have missed her like crazy. As soon as I checked she was asleep, I went down to the common room, to sit with the rest of the lads. "So Niall, we all know you love Violet, why don't you just tell her?" Zayn asked, while the rest of the boys nodded. "Because she's happy with Severus, that's why, I'm perfectly happy with holding her at night and being her best mate" I replied. "Yeah, but Niall, you can't hide these feeling forever" Liam told me. "Yes I can and I will" I told them all. After that, we all went up to bed. But the lads were right, I did love Violet, and I can't hide these feelings forever, I'm just waiting for the right time.


	4. Lessons

Chapter 4: Lessons.

Violet's POV

The next morning, I woke up at about 8:00. I was still tired from my performance last night. But I went to get a shower anyway. When I got out of the shower, I remembered that Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Harry came back last night. I got dressed with a large grin on my face and went downstairs, where the lads were. I was feeling sneaky today so I decided to sneak up behind Zayn. The other boys knew I was there. I was about a centimeter away from Zayn when I shouted "BOO!". Zayn screamed like a little girl, while me and the other boys howled with laughter. "VIOLET,I'LL GET YOU BACK" Zayn yelled. "Oooo I'm shaking in my boots" I teased. "Right, if you guys are done fooling around, can we please go to breakfast?" Niall asked. "Awe the Nialler has still got his appetite then?" I joked, in a baby voice . Before I knew it, Niall swung me over his shoulder and carried me down to breakfast.

When we were at breakfast, Severus handed the timetables out to all the students. He handed me mine, with a note attached to it, this is what it said. _Dear Violet,_

_Hope you enjoyed your surprise, I know you missed them a lot. You have a lesson with me after lunch, so I'll see you then._

_Love from Severus xxx_

This is what my timetable was:

Breakfast- 7:00-9:00am

Charms- 9:00- 10:00am

Herbology-10:00-11:00am,

lunch-11:00-1:00pm,

Potions-1:00-3:00pm,

Defense against the dark arts-3:00-4:00pm,

dinner-4:00-6:00pm,

Transfiguration-6:00-7:00pm.

Astronomy at midnight.

"What have you got Niall?" I asked him."Same as you!" He grinned. We high fived each other. It turns out the other boys had the same as us, so we were all in classes together. Yay! After we all had breakfast, we left to go to charms... Fun. (I'm just going to do random spells in lessons).

When we got to charms, we sat down. I was sat in the middle of Louis and Niall,Zayn was next to Niall,Harry was sat next to Louis and Liam was sat at the front of us, because he was the smartest. "Morning class!" Professor Flitwick said cheerfully. "Morning sir" everyone murmured back. "Today we will be learning about levitation, now repeat after me,'Wingardium Leviosa!'". We repeated it and our feathers rose into the air. All of a sudden, the bell rang, making us lose focus. "Goodbye class" Professor Flitwick shouted after us. Off to Herbology. Liam and Louis were talking about the explosion in charms and I want to know what they were saying. (Skip to lunch)

Niall's POV

After Herbology ended, me, Violet and Louis went to lunch. Harry and Liam were down by the lake and Zayn was already outside potions. Violet has been really quiet since the end of charms and I think I know why. She must have heard Liam and Louis talking about the explosion. I know they are just worried and they want to find out who did it, but Violet did say to all of us to drop it. I mean, I want to find out who did it more than anyone, but if Violet didn't want me to, then I wouldn't. We sat down at the table, and Violet looked distant. Louis had gone to get some food, so I decided to talk to Violet. "Violet, what's wrong?" I asked her, concerned. "I know who caused the explosion" she told me sadly. "What?" I said, I know what she said, I was just in shock. "Nothing, I've said too much" she said, getting up and running out of the hall.

I sighed. Louis came back. "What's up with you face ache?" he said. "Well, let me see. Violet's on the verge of a breakdown, because she heard you and Liam talking about the explosion!" I shouted at him. "And what makes matters worse, Violet knows who caused the explosion, but she's terrified to tell, because she's scared of that person!" I yelled. "Well Niall we need to tell Severus" Louis told me calmly. "No, he'll freak out and try and find her" I told him. "Well, he'll be worried when she doesn't turn up to potions in 5 minutes" Louis replied. "Let's just leave her for a bit" I said to Louis. He nodded. I didn't want to leave Violet alone, but I knew it would be better if I did.


	5. where's Violet?

Chapter 5: Where's Violet?

Severus's POV

I was setting up the ingredients for my 2nd year class. I had Violet and the boys in that class. All of a sudden the bell rang and my 2nd years piled into the classroom, but I couldn't see Violet anywhere. Niall and the boys were here, but she wasn't. That's a bit weird. Half an hour later, she still wasn't there. So I decided instead of having 2 hours with the 2nd years, I'll let them go after 1 and me and one direction will go and look for her. So when this period ended I let my class go, but kept the lads behind. "So, I want to know where Violet is" I told them all. "Well, Violet overheard Liam and Louis talking about the explosion and well now she's on the verge of a breakdown because-" Niall told me, but Harry cut him off. "She's tired" He said, but I didn't believe him. "Niall what were you going to say?" I asked him, completely ignoring Harry. "Because she knows who caused the explosion," Niall revealed."And she won't tell anyone who because she's scared" Niall finished. I was speechless. How could I have not noticed my girlfriend was scared and frightened? "We need to go and find her, before it's too late" I told them all. And with that, I walked out of my classroom, followed by Niall, Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn, to try and find my princess.

Right now, I was in the Ravenclaw common room searching for Violet. "Violet!" I shouted out. No answer." Oh, where was she?" I thought. I wonder if the boys were having any luck, they had all gone their separate ways to find Violet, so I hope one of them finds her. Please.

Harry's POV

I was looking in the Herbology greenhouses looking for Violet, Niall and Severus are SO worried about her. How could she just run off like this? I mean I understand why, but Niall's in pieces over her! Also, according to Niall, she's on the verge of a breakdown. So I really hope we find her, before it's too late.

Liam's POV

I can't believe Violet overheard me and Louis talking about the explosion! We were just worried about her. I think Niall's a bit angry with me and Louis though. Louis told me, that Niall shouted at him after Violet ran off. "Violet are you here?!" I shouted no reply. I feel so guilty about this whole situation. I ran out of the astronomy tower and went to find Louis.

Louis's POV 

I was looking in the Great hall for Violet. Me and Liam were just worried. I was really worried for her now though. She's on of my best mates. Also, she eats carrots with me, when no one else will. Well, it looks like she's not in here. Just when I was about to exit the great hall, I saw Liam running in. "You found her?" He asked me. I shook my head. We both sighed and left the Hall.

Niall's POV

I was SO worried about Violet. I was searching for her down by the black lake, when all of a sudden; I saw a figure lying next to a tree. I ran up to it, and to my horror, it was Violet, Water covering her. I put my head to her chest and she was unconscious. I shook her. "Violet, VIOLET!" I shouted. I had never seen her like this. I got my mobile phone out of my pocket and rang Zayn. (Phone conversation).

Zayn: Hello?

Niall: Zayn, it-it's Niall.

Zayn: Niall, what's the matter? Have you found her yet?

Niall: Y-yes, I found her d-down by the l-lake and she's c-covered in water and unconscious!

Zayn: Oh my god, ok stay with her, I'll get Severus and the others and we'll be down in a minute!

Niall: O-Ok hurry! (End of Phone conversation).

Zayn's POV

I had just got off the phone with Niall and right now I was running down the corridor, looking for Severus and the lads. Then I saw Louis and Liam. "Louis, Liam!" I shouted to them. "What's the matter? Zayn?" Louis asked me. "Niall's got Violet down by the lake, we need to go and get Harry and Severus now!" I said. Me, Louis and Liam started running down the corridor again; we then saw Severus and Harry talking. "Guys!" Liam yelled. Severus turned towards us, as did Harry."Niall's got Violet down by the lake!" I shouted and before I knew it we were rushing off toward the lake, hoping it wasn't too late...


End file.
